Red Dwarf Smegazine
Red Dwarf Magazine - the magazine part of the title changed to Smegazine from issue three - was launched in 1992 by Fleetway Editions. It comprised of a mix of news, reviews, interviews, comic strips and competitions. The comic strips featured episode adaptations and original material, including further stories of popular characters like the Polymorph and Ace Rimmer. Some of the stories made alter egos or hallucinations such as Dwayne Dibbley, Jake Bullet, and Mr. Flibble into real characters. Some of the stories were set in the continuity of the novels, featuring such places as Garbage World (Better Than Life) and Blissfreak infested Mimas (Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers). The comic strip stories were notable for the fact that hologrammatic characters, predominately Arnold Rimmer, were drawn in greyscale. This was at the request of Rob Grant and Doug Naylor, who had wanted to use the technique for the television series, but the process was deemed too expensive to produce. The magazine went through a 23-issue run (14 issues for Volume 1, and 9 for Volume 2). Despite achieving circulation figures of over 40,000 per month, the magazine's publisher decided to close the title down to concentrate on their other publications. A farewell issue was published, labelled Volume 2, #9 and cover dated January 1994. It featured the remaining interviews, features and comic strips that were to feature in the following issues. List of Comic Stories Red Dwarf * The End * Future Echoes * Mutinous Pursuits * The Geap * Fashion Victims * In Living Memory * Wetware * Evolution * Sadvertisement * Space Monkeys * The Cantabelis Tales * Lister the God * Time After Time * A Day in the Life of a Bogbot * Dead Man's Bluff * Home of Lost Causes * The Scoop * Heady Metal Ace Rimmer Space Adventurer * Ace Rimmer Space Adventurer * Ace of the Rovers * Ace of Black-Hearts * Super-Ace * A.J. Rimmer, P.M. The Amusing Misadventures of Mr Flibble * Mr Flibble's Surprise * Mr Flibble Gets P%@*ed * Mr Flibble Goes Asset-Stripping * Young Flibble Androids * Androids * Androids 2 * Androids 3 * Androids 4 * Androids 5 * Androids 6 * Androids 7 * Androids 8 * Androids 9 * Androids 10 * Androids 11 * Androids 12 * Androids 13 * Androids 14 * Androids 15 * Androids 16 * Androids 17 * Androids 18 * Androids 19 * Androids 20 Duane Dibbley * Flashback * Out * Home * Caught * Part 5 * Complicated Gelfworld * The Shadow Time * Greetings from Gelfworld * The Aftering Jake Bullet * The Case of the Cashed-In Contestant * The Case of the Cop's Comedown The Inquisitor * Mirror Image * Tomorrow Trouble The Skutters * The Good, The Bad and The Ugly! Other Strips * Red Dwarf USA (comic) * Mimas Crossing * Cred Dwarf * One for All * Dwarf Eager Gallery coverissue1.jpg|The cover of the first issue, March 1992 1st panel.jpg|First panel of the comic listersmegazine.jpg|Dave Lister sings "Lunar City Seven" botanical_gardens_smegazine.jpg|Rimmer and Lister going to work in the botanical gardens todhunter_smegazine.jpg|Officer Todhunter LRsleepingquarters.jpg|Rimmer and Lister in the sleeping quarters lister'splan.jpg|Lister's plan lister'splan2.jpg|Rimmer's reaction to Lister's plan lister'sdrinkingbuddies.jpg|Lister and his drinking buddies Olaf Petersen, Selby and Chen captainhollister.jpg|Captain Hollister captainhollisterothers.jpg|Todhunter, Capt. Hollister, and the hologram George McIntyre drive-room.jpg|The Drive Room kochanski-smegazine.jpg|Kochanski and Lister captain-cat.jpg|The captain demands to know where Frankenstein is holly-smegazine.jpg|Holly tells Lister how long he has been in stasis holly-smegazine2.jpg|Holly's computer senility hologram_rimmer.jpg|Rimmer as a hologram evolution-smegazine.jpg|Holly explains the evolution of Felis sapiens cat-arks-smegazine.jpg|The Cat Arks cat-and-lister-smegazine.jpg|Lister gives Cat his Krispies skutters-smegazine.jpg|The Skutters tell Rimmer they are on strike Holly-Female.jpg|The female incarnation of Holly External Links * Website discussing the Red Dwarf Smegazine * Comic version of "The End" scans * [http://www.hassleinbooks.com/pages/resources.php Complete Archive Of SMEGAZINE in PDF Format (Scroll down to "Red Dwarf: Smegazine Files")] Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Comics